


The Little Things We Have

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Brothers, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Kisumi Day, Kisumi Day 2016, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Sano Trio, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayato comes to spend Kisumi’s birthday with him. Then he wakes up to a surprise.</p><p>Kisumi Day 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things We Have

When Hayato had said he wanted to come and stay with Kisumi for the weekend of his birthday, Kisumi had been more than excited. Sousuke would be busy for the weekend, unfortunately, something about getting roped into taking the shifts a co-worker had guilt-tripped Sousuke into taking. Rin had said there was some matters at his university he needed to attend to, and left it at that. A tiny pang of sadness that gone through him at the thought of not getting to see Rin’s face on Skype or feel Sousuke’s gentle but nervous fingers running on the inside of his wrists as he mumbled happy birthday as they wished Rin was with them. He could count on Makoto (and Haru by extension) to text him, but really, he was prepared to spend a birthday alone this year.

Then his little brother had called on the phone and asked if he wouldn’t mind him coming, with the promise of his Zootopia dvd for them to watch. He wasn’t about to deny his baby brother in the least and had arranged with his mother to take the train down to Sano and ride up with his brother on the Friday.

Hayato kicked his legs against the seat, beaming up at Kisumi as he cradled the chubby body of his Judy Hopps tsumtsum. Kisumi affectionately patted his head.

“What do you think, Hayato? Should we get some snacks while we watch or maybe some pizza?” Kisumi asked.

Kisumi didn’t bother to hide his smile as Hayato’s eyes widened, his toy nestling up under his chin.

“Pizza!” Hayato cheered.

“Pizza it is. We’ll make sure to leave a little for Sousuke, too, right? He’s going to be hungry when he comes home from work,” Kisumi added.

“Sou-nii isn’t going to watch with us?” Hayato said, a little crestfallen. He always was fond of Sousuke.

“Not this time. But he was really looking forward to it. He thinks Chief Bogo is cool,” Kisumi joked.

“I’ll take him to the Disney Store then!” Hayato said. “We can pick one out for Rin-nii, too.”

Kisumi leaned his chin into his hand, elbow digging into the back of his train seat with a grin; “Rin would definitely love that, Hayato.”

He pulled his little brother up under his arm and told him to lay his head on his lap and nap for a bit, since they still had two hours to go.

-

  
“Here we are, Hayato! Home sweet home,” Kisumi said, dropping his little brother to his feet as they crossed through the doorway. “What do you think?”

Hayato kicked off his shoes, hands still gripping his kiddie bag straps as he took in his surroundings.

“It’s not as nice as your room at home, Brother,” Hayato admitted. Children were always so unfiltered, it could sometimes be really adorable. “There’s not a lot of things.”

Kisumi laughed; “That’s because Sousuke and I don’t have Mom and Dad to help us furnish it. But hopefully the next time you come, it’ll be a bit nicer.”

Hayato seemed placated with that, following after Kisumi down the hall and into his room. They paused a moment to peek into Sousuke’s dark little cave of a room. It was less messy than Kisumi had imagined. Rin’s influence on his friend had been apparent. Then they dumped Hayato’s stuff on Kisumi’s bed and hurried back to the living room to boot up the Zootopia DVD as Kisumi dialed for a few boxes of pizza. Hayato wouldn’t eat more than two at best, but Sousuke could probably eat a whole box on his own. It was best to prepare.

Hayato scrambled up onto their old couch, his bunny resting on the tops of his knees as he dutifully watched through the previews. He recited the dialogue almost word for word as he joined in. By the end of the second or third preview, he had gotten Kisumi to promise at least three different movie outings with him.

Kisumi borrowed the blue polka dot patterned blanket Sousuke had brought from his parents’ home from the hall closet and draped it around Hayato’s shoulders, clicked off the lights, and settled down with his little brother as Mickey’s familiar whistling came on screen.

-

Kisumi vaguely registered that he was being moved. His eyelids were too heavy and all he could do was lazily paw at the air half-heartedly to try and grab the back of Hayato’s shirt. A hand instead grabbed his, lacing their fingers together. The soft feel of lips on his fingers made Kisumi snuggle into the shoulder his cheek was lying against.

Kisumi was laid down on his bed, shifting almost immediately onto his side. He cracked his eyes open long enough to see a pair of arms laying Hayato down next to him, still draped in the blue polka dot blanket. Another pair of hands gently brushed at the little boy’s bangs before drawing up the blanket under his chin. What looked like ears poked out from under the sheets.

A pair of lips pressed against Kisumi’s forehead. He hummed softly, slinging an arm over his baby brother as his eyes drifted shut. Another kissed was pressed to the underside of his jaw before Kisumi was out like a light.

-

Kisumi heard faint angry muttering before anything else as he was waking up. He groaned, reaching across his bed to try and rouse Hayato from where he was supposed to be also sleeping if last night wasn’t a complete dream. The only one strong enough to carry him would be Sousuke, Kisumi figured, but that couldn’t be right. Kisumi patted the empty space and hurriedly shot up, looking around. Hayato’s Judy Hopps tsumtsum was the only thing staring back at him from underneath Sousuke’s polka dot blanket where his little brother should have been.

“Hayato?” Kisumi softed called.

“ _Shi - Shoot!_ ” Someone hissed down the hall. It sounded suspiciously like Rin if he was straining his ears right. But that couldn’t be?

“ _Don’t cuss around the kid_ ,” Sousuke whispered back. “ _And don’t be so loud. You’ll wake Kisumi._ ”

“ _Can I try some?_ ” Hayato’s voice piped in. There was some shuffling before Sousuke’s deep voice softly said something like “ _here_ ”.

Kisumi blinked. He threw off his sheets and hurried out of his room towards the kitchen. More faint but indiscernible cursing, notably in English was heard alongside the click of Sousuke’s tongue. Kisumi’s feet hit the creak just before the kitchen on the laminated floor, making everyone in the kitchen turn towards him.

Kisumi’s eyes widened; “Rin. What are you doing here?” Kisumi breathed around a surprised laugh. “Sousuke, you’re up before noon. Don’t you have work by one?”

Rin looked at him a bit sheepishly from where his hands were covered in batter and botched looking cookies were being laid out on a cookie tray. Beside him was Sousuke looking deliberately grumpy at Kisumi’s jab. Another mix of batter was in his hands. Between them, standing on a chair was Hayato, peeking around Rin’s arm.

“Good morning, Brother,” Hayato greeted. “Happy Birthday.”

Rin motioned down at Hayato with his chin; “What he said. Happy Birthday. I couldn’t miss another one of your birthdays right? Sousuke and I have been planning this for a month.”

Kisumi’s eyes flew towards Sousuke. “But you had that other shift?”

“Lied, sorta,” Sousuke mumbled. “I did do an overtime shift last night and the night before so I could have the weekend free. My co-worker actually switched with me.”

Sousuke nudged Hayato, who nodded. Sousuke picked Hayato up from underneath his arms and gently placed him on the ground. Then he put a plate stacked high with pancakes in his hands, and walked behind him, hands hovering behind his little shoulders, as they made their way past Kisumi and towards the dining table. Taking his eyes off of Hayato for a split second, Sousuke bent to peck him quickly at the corner of his mouth with a quiet, “Happy Birthday”. Kisumi balked a bit; Sousuke was usually so embarrassed to be so intimate with others around, especially with Hayato just a few feet away. He deliberately didn’t look at Kisumi’s loving grin as he turned bcak to Hayato, ears pink. Sousuke took the plate from the little boy to put on the table before high-fiving him.

A nudge at the back of his leg made Kisumi turn towards Rin’s sly grin.Rin stepped into his space, lips parted invitingly as Kisumi grinned a little coyly back at him. Rin motioned him down, a slightly longer kiss on his lips as Rin murmured a “Happy Birthday” into his mouth before turning back to making a mess out of the batter.

Kisumi rubbed the back of his neck. He yelped as Sousuke hauled him out of the kitchen to walk past him to Rin’s otherside. “Go sit with Hayato,” Sousuke instructed. “We’ll join you in a minute.”

Kisumi glanced back in time to see another two plates of food in Sousuke’s hands, and Sousuke teasingly drawing away from Rin each time he tried to nip at his bottom  lip. Kisumi sat down next to Hayato, putting some of the smaller pancakes on Hayato’s plate. After the table had been filled, and the cookies haphazardly put into the oven, and Rin’s hands finally free of his mess, they all sat down to eat.

Ten minutes later, Rin was jumping up at the ding of their timer and taking out his tray of ugly but surprisingly tasty sugar cookies. They piled the cookies up, taking out a tube of pink icing to write a messy, “Happy Birthday Kisumi” across them and serenaded him.

“Now for presents! I saved up just to get it for you!” Hayato said. “Wait here, brother.”

Hayato slid off his chair and ran down the hall into Kisumi’s room. Rin beamed after the little boy.

“He’s actually the one who got me and Sousuke up this morning, you know?” Rin said. “I got in late last night, and took a cab in time to get Sousuke from work and come back here.”

“He almost made us promise that we couldn’t leave without watching his movie with him,” Sousuke added. “So I hope you’re ready for a rerun.”

Kisumi waved a hand; “I really wanted to watch it again anyway. Doesn’t bother me. But…Rin might cry.”

“Shut up!”

“Rin,” Kisumi joked. “I’m just warning you before hand.”

“I believe it,” Sousuke said, snickering. “He’s been dying to see it. He missed watching it in Australia.”

“You didn’t even bother watching it at all,” Rin accused.

“I had Hayato to rely on for that,” Sousuke piped in.

“That just means you’re lazy, Sousuke,” Kisumi said. Rin pinched Sousuke’s cheek when he frowned.

The sound of Hayato’s feet on the laminate floor, they all turned to watch Hayato leaping into Kisumi’s lap. He pushed something soft into Kisumi’s face, eyes wide with excitment. Kisumi cradled his brother in the crook of his arm as he looked over at it. “Do you like it?” Hayato’s small voice said.  A Nick Wilde tsumtsum to mirror his brother’s Judy one, how could he not?. Kisumi squeezed his brother against him, pressing kisses all over his face. Somewhere to the side Rin was sniffling.

“Thank you, Hayato! I love it,” Kisumi said between kisses. “He’ll never leave my bed. And he’ll come with me when I visit. How’s that?”

“That’s good,” Hayato said, trying to turn away from his brother. He slid a little out of his grasp before Kisumi was hauling him back up and tickling him. “Wait, wait! I just ate!”

“Yeah, give the kid a break, you haven’t even gotten our gift yet!” Rin piped.

Kisumi paused. He resettled Hayato on his lap with Nick on Hayato’s. Rin stood up, fishing out a little box from his pockets. Sousuke nervously tapped his hands on the table top.

“Proposing?” Kisumi gasped. “Rin, I’m not ready yet!”

“Shut up!” Rin barked, face turning red as Kisumi’s grin grew wider. “Why don’t you open it, huh?”

Hayato accepted the box for him, holding it in his hands as Kisumi took the lid off. Kisumi blinked. A single key sat in the middle of a wad of cotton, with a small keyring attached. Kisumi took it out, twisting it in his hands.

“A key….to your heart, Rin?” Kisumi joked.

“No, a key to our new home,” Sousuke piped in. “Three bedroom, two bathrooms. A pretty decent backyard for a kid or a dog.” he cleared his throat. “If you like that sort of thing.”

“Three bedrooms?” Kisumi inquired, with a quirk of his lips. “Hayato gets his own room?”

“Maybe,” Rin added in hastily. “If everything goes right, maybe Hayato will have…two rooms?”

Kisumi felt his cheeks burning before he had even realized it. He looked back at the key again, a wobbly smile on his lips. Hayato looked between them, confused. He laid a hand to his brother’s in questioning. Kisumi petted his head.

“I think things will go pretty okay,” Kisumi admitted. “More than okay.”

Sousuke and Rin’s shoulders sagged, and Kisumi bent to bury his face in Hayato’s curls. He peeked up in time to see Sousuke reaching for Hayato who gladly wove his arms around the other man’s neck, sitting on his forearm easily. Rin came around his other side, pulling Kisumi to his feet, hand decidedly tangled in his with no option to let go. Sousuke sat in the middle with Hayato in his lap, and Kisumi and Rin on either side. Hayato pulled a handkerchief from his pockets and handed it to Rin.

“Here you go, Rin-nii,” Hayato said. “I remembered to bring one for you just in case.”

Rin didn’t even have the heart to be upset. He only kissed the little boy on his forehead and settled down against Sousuke’s shoulder as Kisumi did the same. He turned on the DVD player and they buckled down for the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> (Late!!) Kisumi Day entry. Kisumi’s birthday isn’t on the weekend obviously, but for the purpose of letting Hayato stay with him to avoid him missing school, I changed it, yeah? I imagine he ended up going to Tokyo as well, sharing an apartment with Sousuke. So please excuse that little tidbit if you will!
> 
> I may or may not also want a Nick Wilde tsumtsum, shhhh. Though, I think Hayato would really like Judy the most. So, the Nick one goes to his big brother.
> 
> Google says 3 hours by train from Tokyo to Iwami? So, that’s what I was going with.


End file.
